


Not Her

by Evllie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Headcanon, Missing Scene, just one of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evllie/pseuds/Evllie
Summary: Togami always tries to look cool around others, but what if he's not when he's alone and hears a dead body announcement?





	Not Her

«A body has been discovered»  
  
 _What? Another one?_  
  
«After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will begin!»  
  
It took a few moments for him to realize this accouncement made him feel terrified.  
  
 _...Please not her_  
.  
He couldn't explain why he felt the strong desire of having her right next to him in that exact moment.  
  
 _Please don't tell me it's her._  
  
His legs started moving before he could try to stop them.  
He was already in front of her room, knocking at the door.  
  
No answear.  
  
 _Not her. Anyone but her._  
  
  
-...TOUKO-  
  
He didn't care if he was yelling, while running through the rooms, hoping to find her.  
  
 _Touko where the hell are you!_  
  
-...Master?-  
  
He turned back and saw her, hiding behind the corner.  
  
 _Thank god.._  
.  
-...Thank god you're safe-  
  
He reached her.  
He was kissing her before the both of them could even realize it.  
  
 _Shit I thought it was you._  
  
-Master, what...-  
  
-Shut up. And remember this has never happened.-

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys okay if you're reading this I think you've read this fic as well and I wanted first of all to thank you and also to say that I really don't know what this is, I never thought I would have wrote about this couple, but one night I got inspired and I imagined this scene happen, so I decided to write. It may sound crazy but it's even longer than I wanted it to be, I'm kind of satisfied though.  
> Let me know what you think if you want and if you have any advices on how to write this kind of fics without sounding "too fast" or without making it look "incomplete" I would be really happy to follow them!  
> 


End file.
